True feelings
by xoxo hachiko
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome have always loved each other, but is it time for their feelings to come out?
1. A normal start

InuYasha Story:

Chapter 1: Meeting Toma

"Bye Mom!" Kagome said running out the door and to the family's well. As she got there, she jumped into the well and seconds later; she traveled 500 years into the past. "I wonder if InuYasha and the others are waiting?" She said to herself.

** MEANWHILE**

"KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled. "Where the hell are you?" Grumbling, he sat down next to Miroku.

"She'll be back InuYasha, no matter how bad you hurt her feelings!" Shippo said while standing on a rock, looking for the young priestess.

"WHAT DID I DO TO MAKE HER LEAVE THIS TIME, HUH IDIOT?" InuYasha said, hitting the young fox demon on the head.

"InuYasha, calm down. You really are a mess without Kagome, huh?" Miroku said calmly.

Sango sighed and pet Kirara. (A/N: Sounds like Kilala, for those of you who don't know.) "Its easy to see that your arguments cause her mental turmoil, InuYasha. But you wouldn't know that on the count of your too dense."

"WHAT? I AM NOT DENSE!"

" Yes you are" Miroku, Sango and Shippo all said at once.

"IF ANYONE'S DENSE, ITS THAT DAMN KAGOME!"

**BACK IN THE FOREST**

"Great...sounds like InuYasha is throwing another hissy-fit. What'd they do now?" Kagome said, riding her bike towards the sound. Suddenly in her path was a young girl. Kagome stopped just in time to get a good glimpse of her before she turned and looked at her. The girls name was Toma (A/N: She's a C.C.) and she sat by a small stream where the water was running softly onto the banks. She sat on a tree stump, letting her toes dangle in the water. She wore a long white dress with a tight torso, but only tight enough to see her curves. The neck of the dress was a modest V-neck line. The sleeves were three quarter that ended tightly at her elbows. The skirt of the dress fell loosely just past her bare feet which hung a couple centimeters above her feet when she stood up. Toma had long silver hair that was almost clear. The setting suns rays made her hair look almost a deep golden red. Her skin was a delicate porcelain color, yet sun kissed. Her eyes were pitch black and gave Kagome chills. She turned to look at Kagome, her toes now playing with the blades of grass. '_Is she the one they say is the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo?' _She thought.

" Hi there! Are you okay? You don't see many people just staring into the stream." Kagome said, a little scared in case she was a demon who wanted the jewel shards.

" Yes, I am very well, thank you for asking. May I ask how you are?" She said now smiling a beautiful smile.

" Oh, I guess I'm okay! Well, I will be if InuYasha doesn't pick a fight again with me today."

" Um...Inu-Who?"

"Oh! InuYasha! My ½ demon friend! We've been collecting the jewel fragments together."

Toma thought for a minute. ' _InuYasha? As in Lord Sesshomaru's younger brother? Now that I think of it, I do know that name!' _She snaps out of it and looks Kagome in the eye.

" I see. Yes...In the glass jar around your neck...that would be a jar of sacred jewel shards, no?"

" Yeah...As soon as we defeat Naraku, we should be close to done!"

" I see. Do you need any _help_ defeating Naraku?"

Kagome stood there for a minute before answering her.

"Yeah! We can use all the help we can get!"

" Okay. Then lead me to where you stay."

Kagome walked over to her bike and started to walk it along the path already made.

"Its this way!" She said smiling. She looked back at Toma, who was also smiling. Kagome had a feeling she was doing something wrong, but didn't want to accuse her of something that she didn't do.

**BACK TO THE GROUP**

"InuYasha, relax! She should be here any minute." Miroku said as InuYasha was pacing back and forth.

"Yeah, well...........................SHUT UP YOU DAMN MONK! STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!!" InuYasha yelled madly.

**KAGOME AND TOMA**

Kagome and Toma were walking down the path when they heard a loud yell. They looked up into the sky and saw birds flying away in every direction.

"Um...Kagome? What was that?"

Kagome sighed.

"InuYasha."

So...what did you think? Like many of my other stories...this was originally a role-play. (Oh, to the other role players, when I'm on AIM, just Instant Message me, I'll be glad to rp! Oh yeah, COOKIES FOR GOOD REVEIWERS! (I'll answer any questions and post the answers on the next chapter too! And I'm gonna send out ' thank you' e-mails to you reviewers with a cookie in each one! YAY COOKIES!)

AIM: elfchick29


	2. Feelings revealed?

Chapter 2: The truth revealed

" You're hopeless without Kagome." Miroku said, bending over to him.

" I agree with Miroku." Shippo said.

"YEAH? AND SO WHAT IF I NEED HER? WHY DO YOU CARE?" InuYasha bellowed at them.

The group stared at them for a few minutes until InuYasha walked out of sight and headed towards the forest.

' _Kikyou means nothing to me anymore. Nothing! I never felt this way around her, but why is Kagome so important to me now too? Do I love her? She's just the re-incarnation of Kikyou! Nothing else!' _InuYasha thought, leaning against his tree. He knew he was lying. She wasn't just ' Nothing', she was something all right, but he couldn't put his finger on it._ ' Kagome....'_ He wanted to hold her right now, even if the consequence was to be ' sitted'.

MEANWHILE

Toma had looked around herself '_Nothing but trees_.' She had said to herself, but then she spotted a dog-demon, no, a half demon with dog-ears.

"Oh, InuYasha!" Kagome said running over to him.

His ears perk a little. '_Kagome...its you.... I was just thinking about you....' _He wanted to say that, but his mouth said something else.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU, WOMAN?" He bellowed at her, making her wince.

"I-I-I'm sorry InuYasha...Don't be mad!" She said leaning into his chest and playing with his ears. _'His one weakness' _She thought. _' He can't stay mad forever, can he?'_

He froze while she played with his ears. Noticing this, Toma smiled and laughed.

"Heh, young love."

" NANI???" They both said, looking at each other in disgust.

' _But I think its true...' _InuYasha thought, now lost in his mind. '_ I think I love her, but how would she re-act? Would she go home because she doesn't want to see me, or because she's embarrassed? Would she return the love? I don't know anymore. Its not like she's a book, I can't just read her!' _

" Um...InuYasha? Are you there?" Kagome said, now concerned.

' _I have to tell her tonight... no matter what... even if she doesn't return my feelings.'_

"InuYasha? Are you-" Cut off by InuYasha grabbing her and kissing her.

' _InuYasha? What are you doing? Why are you kissing me and why am I enjoying it?' _She thought as she pulled away from his.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She yelled at him.

Just now realizing what he did.

"I-I-I'm sorry Kagome. I was lost in a moment and-" He said, now cut off by her, randomly kissing him back.

'_Why are you kissing me now? Does this mean she likes me back?' _

' _InuYasha...I love you...Even if you don't like me back.'_

She lets go of him.

" I told you, you love one another." Toma said, not wanting to stay forgotten.

"GAH!" They both said at the same time. They forgot all about Toma.

"Feh, who cares what you said, baka!" InuYasha said.

"I care what I think!"' She bellowed back at him.

"Yea? Well, I don't!"

"Well, you should!"

"Just shut up, wench!"

" Damn half demons!" She says and storms away.

" InuYasha? We should go back to the others...you know, before they start to worry." She was blushing deeply and he could tell even with her head bent down. InuYasha wasn't as embarrassed as her, he was enjoying himself. '_Maybe it's just a girl thing.'_ He thought walking down the path with her by his side. He looked over and saw her looking up at him with a blank expression.

"What?"

"Oh!" She said, snapping out of it. "Nothing!" That time she said it in a singsong voice.

" Yeah right! I don't believe you!"

"WHAT? Can't I daydream?"

"If you look like that, no!"

"Whats wrong with the way the look?"

"Never mind..." He mumbles and keeps walking.

She watched him walk for minute or so.

"Ah! InuYasha!" She ran up next to him and gently clutched his sleeve.

They were getting close to Sango and Miroku. They could tell because they could hear them arguing loudly.

SLAP!

" Dammit Miroku, keep your hands to yourself!" Sango yelled in the distance

Kagome stared at InuYasha for a minute and smiled. She then faced forward and started walking straight. InuYasha on the other hand, looked over at her. Thinking they far enough from Sango and the others, InuYasha looked over at Kagome.

"Um...InuYasha? Why are you staring at me?" She asked while blushing deeply.

He just smiled and looked away.

"Its nothing Kagome."

"Tell me, InuYasha." She says softly.

"No."

"Please InuYasha?" She said clinging to his arm.

"I...I just thought you looked cute is all." He said, blushing slightly.

She stared at him while he kept walking.

"You know...I think you're pretty cute too. Well, cute in a manly way." She said awkwardly. ' _He probably thinks I'm a total idiot! That was so awkward-' _

InuYasha suddenly turning around and putting a hand on her cheek cut off her thoughts.

"Inu...Yasha!" She said, shocked he would even make a move if he liked her.

"I'm sorry Kagome." He said, taking his hand off her cheek and starting to walk again.

" Don't be. To be honest, I didn't mind." She said, seeing him turn around and looking back at her. She closed her eyes and smiled at him.

InuYasha stared at her, mesmerized by her smile. He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her and held her tight.

"Kagome?......... I-I-I-I love you." He said

Well, I hope you liked it! I had fun typing a page a day for all my stories and this is just one more that will be up for a while! Well, COOKIES FOR GOOD REVIEWERS!

Tanpopochan29


	3. Answers

Chapter 3: Answers

"Kagome?.........I-I-I-I love you." He said.

She stared at him for a few minutes before answering him.

"I-I love you too InuYasha. I really do." She said, tears welling up in her eyes while embracing with him. "But...why didn't you tell me sooner? I would've listened to you."

"I was afraid of you're response, Kagome." He said, burying his head in her hair. "I was afraid you didn't feel the same. I was afraid you'd reject me."

"How could you think that? I gave you so many hints and you thought I'd reject you? Why exactly?" She said, leaning against his shoulder, crying slightly.

He looked up and saw a single tear fall down her cheek.

"Kagome..." He said, wiping the tear off her face. "I was afraid you wouldn't believe me because of Kikyou. I...I'm not in love with her, she means nothing to me anymore. I...I don't know what she means to me anymore." He says as he buries his face back into her hair.

' _Kikyou.' _Kagome thought. That hurt her even more. How can he all of a sudden stop loving Kikyou? InuYasha loved her for more than 50 years, mind you, he was sleeping most of that time, but that wasn't the point. He must've still loved her. Why else would he keep bringing this up?

MEANWHILE

Sango stood up.

"Damn. It's getting late, where do you think InuYasha and Kagome are?" She said, looking at Miroku.

"Frolicking in the forest?" He said quietly.

"You know they wouldn't, not yet at least." She said, glaring at him for a moment and then turning her attention towards the sky.

"Are you taking my side on this then?" He asked the demon-slayer.

"I'm in between." She said, not bothering to look at him.

Miroku stared at her until the silence broke by Sango's shriek.

"DAMN PERVERTED MONK!" She yelled at him. "WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS TOUCH ME?"

"Sorry, it's the demons in my hand, you should know that by now Sango."

"Yeah, demons, right. I know you want me!" She joked until Miroku wrapped his arms around her waist.

"And what would you say if you were right?"

"Miroku? ......You can't be serious!" She said, blushing deeply.

"Oh? And why can't I? Just because I can be perverted, doesn't mean I can't be serious." He said, not letting go. "I love you Sango, I really do. And I want you to love me back"

Sango was shocked.

"How can you love me? This is a joke, Miroku, it has to be!" She said, turning to walk away and find the hanyou and Kagome.

Miroku grabbed her arm and held onto it.

"Its just possible, okay?" He said, leaning into her back. He wanted her to know how he felt, even if she didn't feel the same.

"Okay Miroku. I believe you. I guess...I guess my heart was afraid of rejection. I ...... I love you Miroku. Or, I think its love. Every time I was gonna tell you, that hand started up again!"

Miroku blinked then smiled.

"I'm sorry. Your body's so sexy, I just couldn't resist." He joked, making her giggle a little bit.

MEANWHILE

"InuYasha, how can you not know?" Tears were starting to form in her eyes again as she stared at him. His gaze met hers and he leaned down to kiss her. She kissed him back and blinked with two tears falling down her cheek.

"InuYasha, I don't understand. Tell me. Tell me how you feel about her!"

"I... I told you, she's no longer important to me. Now lets go back to Kaede's hut." He said, getting up and holding out a hand.

She stared at his hand then her gaze turned to his eyes. She nodded and grabbed his hand.

"Lets go."

Well, I hope you like it! IM me some time and give me a shout! Oh, and sorry its so short! COOKIES FOR GOOD REVEIWERS!

Yahoo- 

AIM- elfchick29


	4. Facing problem 2

Chapter 4: Facing problem 2 

Kagome and InuYasha were walking peacefully in the woods undisturbed until Kagome heard a rustle in a nearby bush. She thought it was nothing so Kagome held onto InuYasha's shirt.

"Kagome? Whats wrong? What? Scared of the dark?" He joked with her.

"No! Its just...I thought I heard something over in those bushes. Right there." She said, still clutching to his arm and pointing with her other to a nearby bush. Suddenly, a figure came out of the bush. She had dark hair, a white shirt and red pants on.

"Ki...Kikyou..." The hanyou whispered. It was her...It was really her... after he thought she was gone, she haunts him like this when he's about to re-start his life?

Kagome whimpered against InuYasha. To be honest, she was scared. She didn't want it to be known, but she couldn't help it.

" Kagome... Don't worry, I won't let her get you..." InuYasha whispered in her ear. It was soothing to her, those words were.

"InuYasha..." Kikyou said as she was walking toward the couple.

InuYasha stood in front of Kagome, trying to keep them apart. He knew Kagome was deadly afraid of Kikyou, ever since she tried to kill her.

Kikyou smirked.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, what do we have here? InuYasha being a little too friendly with _my_ re-incarnation?" She asked. This amused Kikyou. Thinking about it now, she thought InuYasha and her were never meant to be, so shouldn't Kagome suffer too?

Tears started to well up in Kagome's eyes. She didn't want to be Kikyou's re-incarnation anymore. But, at that, would InuYasha still like her because she's nothing like Kikyou?

" SHE'S MORE THAN YOUR RE-INCARNATION, KIKYOU!" He bellowed at her, putting a hand on his tetsaiga. "And I love her more than I could _ever_ love you!"

This shocked the priestess. She stood there for a moment before her smirk became wider.

" Then why didn't you mark her yet?"

Kagome's eyes widened. '_Mark? What does that mean? Is it a special thing demons do?'_ she thought, confused.

" InuYasha? What does she mean?" She asked him.

Instead of hearing her loves voice, she heard Kikyou answer.

"Marking is when InuYasha, or any other demon for that matter, bites into your collar bone. If you are truly soul mates, then you'll survive."

This really made InuYasha pissed off. Why'd she have to tell Kagome? Why'd she need to know? Knowing the curious Kagome, when this is over, he'll have to explain everything. He gave Kikyou a slight growl.

"Oh, so I take it he didn't tell you yet, huh?" She said, giggling cruelly giving both InuYasha and Kagome chills down their spines. She started to walk away. " I'll be back, just you wait and see."

Kagome was shaking very slightly.

"InuYasha...I don't understand...but...you weren't planning on telling me, were you?" She asked with her head down.

It was true. He didn't plan on telling her. He planned on getting ' Married' like a regular human in Kagome's world. The thought of the consequence if she wasn't his soul mate scared him. Instead of answering her question, he simply said, "Lets go back to Kaede's so you can get some rest, okay koi?" He asked.

"No...I want you to tell me right now...tell me everything." She said, not moving.

"Okay Kagome...But please, after this, don't do anything rash."

" Why would I?"

"Because I know your personality! Well, anyways Kagome... Marking is the final part of becoming mates."

"And... Why didn't you already?"

"Because, if you're not truly soul mates, the weaker one will die. Its not like your just ' la la la la. ...Poof, you're dead' it kills you

3ì¥Á37 33ð¿3333333333333›33

3bjbjUU3333333333333333333" 33733733›333333333333333333333333333333ÿÿ¤333333333ÿÿ¤333333333ÿÿ¤33333333333333333l33333à3333333à333à3333333à3333333à3333333à3333333à333µ33333333333D 333333R333333R333333R333333R33

3s dead serious!" InuYasha growled at Kagome.

" Yeah, I know." Tries to stop laughing but can't. " I'm sorry InuYasha, you just reminded me of my little brother, Souta. He used to say it all the time to me. But seriously InuYasha...try it..."

He stared at her in shock.

" You...seriously want me to bite you?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"BAKA! It's not biting! Its marking, remember?"

"Okay then Kagome, if its what you want..." He said leaning over to her and kisses her.

So...Nicer ending than some others, huh? So, please, nice reviews! No flames please! Oh, and don't forget to IM me when I'm on! I luvs ya all!

COOKIES FOR GOOD REVEIWERS!


	5. Fate interrupted by a new villian

Tanpopo Yamazaki 11-25-04 Chapter 5- Fate interrupted by a new villain 

Author's note

Sorry to everyone for taking sooooooo long! I lost my floppy disk with this story on it and kept on forgetting to load it on to a new one, but as everyone can see, I did finally! And there must've been a problem while transferring the files on the chappie 4. Sorry about that as well! Well, ANYways, onto the story… (Btw…it's my friend's birthday on the 28th and whoever wants to send her a happy b-day e-mail, e-mail me and I'll tell ya what hers is. Thanks, love ya all!)

"Okay then Kagome, if its what you want..." He said leaning over to her and kissing her. He bent down closer and closer to the spot. Kagome winced in fear. To tell you the truth, she was scared out of her mind. She was afraid of all the consequences. The 'death' one especially. InuYasha stopped about three inches away from her collarbone and lifted his head up.

" I'm sorry Kagome." He said, staring into her surprised eyes. The truth was, he was too scared to do it. I know it didn't sound like him at all, but it was the truth.

"I just can't do it. I can't risk your safety. I'm sorry Kagome." He said, pulling away from her and staring down at his folded legs, quite embarrassed. Kagome stared at him for a moment.

" InuYasha, please do it. I don't think that I fell down this well and fell in love with you for no reason. We must be together after all." She was smiling at him. InuYasha could feel the warmth and smiled back at her.

" Okay…for the sake of our future…" He bent down and kissed the spot where he was supposed to bite, when all of a sudden, they heard a village woman scream and Kaede ran into the room.

" InuYasha! Kagome! There is another demon attacking the village people!" She yelled, standing at the doorway and her frown turning into a smirk. " What was thy doings in here?" She asked, still smirking. She couldn't help but thing of something bad. I mean, come on! They were both young, adventurous, curious people! It wasn't' her fault!

" Nothing you old hag!" InuYasha snarled at her and walked over across the room to grab the Tetsusaiga. He really wanted Kagome to stay here, just incase something happened, but he knew, out of all people, that he wouldn't be able to stop her.

Kagome got up and grabbed her bow and arrow that was next to InuYasha's Tetsusaiga.

" Come on, lets go get um!" She said, smiling at InuYasha and he found himself smiling back.

" Yeah…"

They ran out the door in time to see a young girl obviously being held hostage by a man with deep blue eyes and a long, braided ponytail…Hiten? No it wasn't Hiten, one of the thunder brothers…or was it. But why did he have a plus shaped symbol on his forehead? So it wasn't him…

" You there, are you trying to challenge me? There is a sword in your hands and a bow in yours." The mysterious man said to the two of them.

" Yeah we're looking for a fight…but we would like to know your name first!" InuYasha said to him, loudly and proudly to him.

" My name is…Bankotsu, and I want revenge on the priestess Kikyo!" He yelled, looking at Kagome and dropping the other girl. " I was obviously mistaken this woman here for the real one!" He ran as fast as he could at them and picked up Kagome, thinking she was Kikyo.

" InuYasha!" She yelled to him while being taken away from him as she spoke.

" Kagome! Why you little… You've got some nerve, thinking she's Kikyo! Kikyo isn't even real anymore! She's only clay and dirt! Now give Kagome back to me!" He bellowed, trying to follow them.

" No…I can see how much this girl means to you, so lets just see how much damage it will cause you to lose her to some one else!" He said, putting on a burst of speed, making InuYasha loose visible contact.

" Damn it." HE said, letting himself lightly fall to the ground after jumping tree to tree and following the sweet scent of Kagome.

" Don't worry Kagome, im coming for you…" He said to himself.

MEANWHILE

" You monster! Just what exactly do you have against Kikyo anyways?" She said, pouting as she was being carried towards a palace across the plains.

" I've got my reasons…" He finally answered. He was going to take her to his palace to become his bride; after all, it would make the man who knew so much about Kikyo angry, right? But nonetheless, she was quite cute and he knew she would bear some fine, well-breed children to him. And with him being a demon king, that would make his children part of the clan and royal family. It was such a great idea, and that damn dog boy would never find them with a barrier this strong.

" Oh yeah! Like what?" Kagome demanded, being dropped on the marble floor of a giant palace. She wasn't amazed at all. It wasn't like she even cared; she just wanted InuYasha back to her now. She started to cry a little and she tried and tried to hide her tears from this…Bankotsu…character, wondering if he has already noticed or not. He looked over at her, seeing her hurt tears.

" Sheesh, I didn't drop you that hard. You can stop crying now." He said, turning and looking at her from the corner of his eyes. But when he noticed that she didn't stop even after his commands, he started to get concerned. He walked over to her and kneeled down next to her.

" Whats wrong? I'm just as good as that damn dog demon, ya know! Even better at that! Is there anything you want?" He said, putting a comforting arm on his back. He could get quite used to being sweet and caring for this girl. She seemed nice too. But how to make her forget about the damn dog boy.

" I want InuYasha! And you can't be as good as him! Not even half as much!" She yelled, smacking him in the face and running down the hall, trying to find the exit.

He stared at her, running down the hall. He smiled slightly and thought-

' Oh you'll see, I'll be better than him, and I know how you'll realize it too…' 

WA! And there's your chappie for ya all! Hope you all liked it. It isn't in the original plans, and im freezing my butt off because it is snowing and I am in my basement. Yeah, smart move, Tanpopo…Well, see ya all on the next chapter- Chapter 6- Bankotsu's plan and Kagome's heart…See yall soon! Btw- His name is Bank-o-tsu. Sound it out and you'll get it. C.F.G.R. ( cookie for good reviewers)** (PS- Don't forget about Leena's b-day!!)**


	6. Bankotsu's plans and Kagome's heart

Tanpopo Yamazaki

12-2-04

Chapter 6- Bankotsu's plans and Kagome's heart 

Hey everyone! Leena loved all the happy b-day emails! She was happy that even people she doesn't know cares! Lol, but I guess that's just her. She can be quite emotional at times. Thanks a lot.

Kagome ran down the hall, crying loudly, but it only got her even more lost. Every time see thought she saw the doorway out, she was at another dead end. It was almost hopeless now. She turned around when she heard footsteps, but it was none other than Bankotsu. She put her arm up in defense, being afraid he was going to attack her for hitting him, but then she heard him chuckle a bit.

" What, afraid I'm going to hit you? Well, I wouldn't do that to someone whose about to carry my children…" He said to her in a slight growl.

" I am not carrying your children!" She retorted.

" Oh, but of course you are…There is a secret you do not know of then, I presume?" He said. Was he trying to trick her? Was he bluffing? Was it all a lie? He held up a small bottle with a clear-ish fluid inside.

" Wha…What is that?" Kagome asked him, getting up and wiping a tear from her eye. She walked closer, but she was still very cautious. " Please tell me…"

" It is a forgetting serum. Once somebody drinks it, they will forget what ever the person who gave it to them wants. I want you to drink it and forget about the boy." He said, a wicked smile appearing on his face once again.

" InuYasha? You want me to forget about him? I…I can't…" Kagome said, now staring at her feet.

" Yes, you will. You will forget all about him and marry me…" He said, putting a loving arm around her.

MEANWHILE

InuYasha ran through the forest as fast as he could. He could smell Kagome's sweet scent and didn't want to loose it again. Her scent was so nice. It smelled of Bellflowers. Bellflowers…that was defiantly Kikyo's old scent. Well, of course, that's what she was back then, now she was just clay and dirt. (Note- Kikyo in English translation means bellflower.) And that's all that mattered to him anymore. She was a useless being. He jumped up and saw the end of the road where there was a palace. Was that the place that Bankotsu took Kagome to? Well, he would defiantly find out now! He jumped right over to the front entrance door. He didn't care if he broke the door, he just wanted inside.

" Damn you, Bankotsu." InuYasha said to himself.

Kagome tried her best to not be alarmed by the situation. Just because he wanted her to drink it, didn't mean she would. The damn idiot. He couldn't make her do anything. She had InuYasha to back her up. No…she didn't…He wasn't here…was he even looking for her? At this point, Kagome didn't think that Bankotsu was lying or bluffing now. He was really going to try to make her his before InuYasha had his chance. She stared down at her feet when she heard a crash. She looked up and saw none other than InuYasha.

" InuYasha!" She yelled and ran over to him, clinging to his robe of the fire rat. She was so happy, but she was also angry…angry with her self for not believing in InuYasha. How could she not? She had always given it her all before.

" Bankotsu, you're going down…" InuYasha growled, reaching for his Tetsusaiga.

" Oh really? I see I have under estimated you. I didn't think you could even get passed my barrier." He said, smirking.

" You had a barrier? I couldn't even tell." InuYasha told him.

" Oh yeah? Well, I've got the woman now, so what cha gonna do?" He said, holding onto Kagome's arm. He was still smirking as he was staring at him, then to Kagome. He really did want Kagome to be his now…was it the emotion called love? He had wondered.

InuYasha stared at his arm, growling slightly. How dare he touch Kagome! He defiantly wasn't allowed to do that!

Suddenly, Bankotsu let go of Kagome and punched InuYasha, sending him flying into the nearest wall.

" Damn it." InuYasha mumbled under his breath. He was strong, but he wouldn't be strong enough! He was so damn determined to get Kagome back, even if it meant injuring himself in the process. As long as Kagome was untouched and safe.

" Had enough already, InuYasha? How sad. You're weaker than everyone says you are! Stupid half demon, go back home! I've got a woman to marry now." He said, his eyes starting to wander over to Kagome, who was sitting on the ground now.

" Hell no, it was defiantly not enough! You'll have to try harder to kill me if you think one punch will stop me!" He said getting up and running at him, pulling his Tetsusaiga out of it's sheath.

" Windscar!" He bellowed, smacking the sword against the ground and sending flame-like energy at him.

" Feh. Stupid and useless. You wasted my time, Bankotsu." He said, putting Tetsusaiga back and walking over to Kagome.

" Are you okay?' He asked. " He didn't do anything to you, did he? He better not have, or he's even deader than he already is!" He growled a little at the end, making himself totally clear.

" No InuYasha, I'm fine. You don't have to worry." She said, smiling and standing up. She looked over at the pile of rocks that lay dormant and blinked. Was he really dead? Just by 'Windscar'? How strange was that? He was really weak, now that she thought about it. Oh well…there was no need to worry about it now that InuYasha was here. She turned and started to follow him to the outside of the castle where they started to walk to the place where they were to meet Sango and Miroku. What an adventure for today…

Wa! And there's my chappie! I had a fun time written it, and the next one will be fluffy! Yay, fluffiness! Well, bye bye! Next chappie – chapter 7 – Thank you…

See ya then!


	7. NOTICE

Asuka Sohryu

July 09th, 2006

I'm am finally deleting this story. I'm sorry, but as soon as I finish re-writing it, I am putting it onto a new account me and my best friend Odessa have.

The new name is called LeilaOdessa...or just click this. http/ hope you read this, because in EXACTLY one week, this story will be deleted. Sorry!


End file.
